twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScissorLuv1/Forbidden Love: Tales of Valynn Kramer....... .....
“Honey?” I woke up to my mother banging on my room door. “Mommy?” I said as walked to my door. “Open the door; you missed dinner so I’m bringing it to you.” I unlocked the door as my mother stepped in. I sat on the bed next to her as she ran her hand through my hair. “Sweetie are you okay?” She asked as I looked at my food. “I’m just not that hungry. I’m fine.” I said as I forked through my food. “Sweetie, you need to eat. You know what the doctor said. Getting your nutrition is recommended. You need to eat.-““Mom, I know.” I said, getting annoyed. “Sweetie no. I’m going to stay here all night if I have to. You are going to eat.” After a good 30 minutes of looking at my food, I ate two disgusting bites and handed the plate back to my mother. “Thank you honey.” My mother said, kissing my forehead and leaving. The first thing I did was pretend to do my homework since I knew she was outside watching me. After 15 minutes of hearing her stand by the door I heard her light footsteps draw farther and farther away. I ran to the bathroom, grabbed my toothbrush, and shoved it as far down my throat as possible. Then when the food came up I was satisfied. Then I came out of the bathroom and groaned when I saw my phone light up as I was receiving a call. I checked the caller I.D.: Adam. I threw my phone on the bed and started my homework. When my phone finally stopped ringing, I sighed of relief. Then, not even 2 seconds later, my phone lit up once again. “Ugh!!” I threw my pen down distressed and stared out my phone. After it stopped ringing I turned it off. Then, I returned to my homework but my mind couldn’t help but soar. I don’t know…. Should I answer him? Why don’t I just leave him? I love him, I really do. But he hurts me. I don’t want to leave him. I don’t want to. When I finished my homework, I took a long hot shower. After I changed into my bedclothes, I plopped down onto my bed, and to my surprise, went straight to sleep. The next morning I woke up and there was a note for me: Valynn, We went shopping and we didn’t want to wake you. We might go out for a bit so don’t expect us home for some time. Happy Saturdays!! -Mom. I looked up and sighed. I decided I’d go into town. I pulled on some jeans with a plain tee shirt and some sneakers. I walked out to my car and unlocked it. “Well, I should at least apply for a job.” I said as I climbed into my car. When I arrived to the place I was applying for a job at I decided I should text my parents. I turned on my phone and texted my mother. “Mommy, I went to apply for a job. I’ll be back later okay?” Send. While I was locking my phone I quickly glanced at one of the text messages I had. Like last time, they were all from Adam. I didn’t bother to finish reading because it was my turn for the interview. Around 30 minutes later I came out with a smile across my face. The lady that had interviewed me seemed nice; she asked if I had any experience working at an outfitter’s shop. How hard could it be? She said I started on Monday working a shift an hour after school. As I walked to the parking lot I grew worried. I had thought that there was someone watching me and I was in great danger. I silently walked to my car and before I could unlock it, I felt a pair of arms attached to my waist, smashed my head into the car door. After that I blanked out. I woke up in the backseat of a jeep. I looked up, panicking. When I rose, I felt dizzy. After a few minutes of blurry visions, everything became clearer. I’m…. This is Adam’s truck. ''I thought, as I remembered us making out in it last year. I stirred around to look for my phone but it was nowhere in sight. I cried as I hurried to the door handle, but I was lock in and I knew if I tried to get out the alarm would go off. I stopped moving as I heard footsteps draw nearer. “Hey baby.” Adam said as he climbed into the back seat. In his hand he had a blanket, a pack of something, and Tylenol. He frowned to see me backing away. “What’s wrong?” He said as he touched my wrist. I didn’t dare to pull away. “I got you some Tylenol, your head must be hurting. “ He said as he handed me the pill bottle. “Thanks.” I said as I took two and he handed me the water. “What am I doing here?” I said as I finished swallowing. “You slipped on a puddle and hit your head on the car door, so I brought you to my car.” I didn’t even want to ask why he was there. I nodded after a few minutes. Suddenly Adam leaned in to kiss me. I smiled as he pulled back. “So am I forgiven?” He said, beaming at me. I bit my lip. “Will this change your mind?” He said as he pushed me down on the cushion, pressing his body to mine as we kissed. “Adam, stop-“ “No.” He said as he unbuckled his pants. “Stop you’re hurting me-“ “I thought you loved me!” He said, pulling up and looking at me straight in the eye. After another minute he made a sound in the back of his throat. He pushed himself onto me harder and harder and I couldn’t breathe. After a minute he pulled back and started taking- Ripping more like- Off my clothes. “Stop it!!” I said as I scratched him, unlocking the door to his car as I ran. I tripped and found myself being grabbed by the neck into his car. Adam didn’t say anything as he hit me in the face with a blunt object-''hard. After that, my vision became blurry but I could feel him ripping off the remainder of clothes on my body. I wake up in the same Jeep covered in sheets. I look up to see my slightly ripped clothes thrown corner along with Adam’s. I suddenly look down to realize I’m completely naked and covered myself in the sheets. A moment later I saw Adam turn and wake up. “Hey!” He said, flashing his smile. Adam sat up and gave me a hug, pulling me in for a kiss. Before he kissed me I screamed and he jumped. “What’s the matter?” He asked as he held onto my naked body as I twisted through the sheets looking for my phone. “Don’t touch me!” I yelled as he removed his hands. “Did I do something wrong?” I whipped around to see a confused look on Adam’s face. “Give me my phone.” Adam quickly handed me my phone, running his hand through his hair. “Take me home. I said as I pulled on my ripped clothing. “Babe I-““Now.” I said, fighting back tears. When we pulled up to my house I kept my face turned to the window as I peered out of it. I could feel Adam looking at me as his ignition turned dead. I quickly got up and out of his car and left. Category:Blog posts